


Summon the Dark

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Taekwoon Makes A Perfect Vampire, Wonshik is a little shit, Young Hyuk, Young Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jaehwan and Hyuk get in over their heads when they read a spell out of an old book. Wonshik is bound to them both, and is a very unhelpful, (little shit) of a vampire. But when they come up against Taekwoon, Wonshik's sire, the younger vampire has to decide whether to protect the humans he's become fond of or be true to his vampire nature.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm not even gonna lie, this is gonna swing wildly from scary to humorous, and I'm not even sorry. :)

Hyuk glances at the glow in the dark watch on his wrist and whines when he sees that it’s three in the morning. He’d known it was early, but hadn’t bothered to check the time when he’d received the text from his best friend. It had ordered him to meet Jaehwan here, at a half-finished, years-in-the-building and probably abandoned parking garage that set conveniently almost exactly halfway between their houses. In the daylight hours it was a hangout spot for people that, frankly, scare Hyuk, but at night it’s dark and quiet. 

 

Hyuk glances around nervously before fumbling his small flashlight from his pocket, clicking it on and turning the beam toward the interior of the building. He licks his lips, another habit that gives away just how apprehensive he is, before stepping into the blackness. 

 

“Jaehwan?”

 

His voice comes out low and hoarse, and he clears his throat before trying again. He glances around, sweeping the light around, trying to make sure that Jaehwan isn’t attempting to sneak up on him. 

 

It would be such a Jaehwan thing to do, to get Hyuk to come here solely for the purpose of scaring him out of his mind. Thankfully, this time Jaehwan isn’t interested in terrifying his slightly younger friend. 

 

Not that the idea hadn’t crossed his mind, but he has something super important to show Hyuk. 

 

“Hyukkie, over here!”

 

Jaehwan’s voice echoes, bouncing around the cement walls and open, cavernous space. Hyuk tries to pinpoint the older boy’s location, aiming his flashlight in more or less the right direction, breathing a sigh of relief when Jaehwan is illuminated in the white beam. Hyuk jogs across the floor to where Jaehwan is, eyeing him as he comes closer. Jaehwan is clutching a book to his chest as if his life depends on it, and Hyuk can see that he’s jumpy. Which is weird, because Jaehwan is a lot of things, but anxious is never one of them. Hyuk bites his bottom lip, worrying the flesh before speaking. 

 

“What’s that?”

 

Jaehwan glances down at the book Hyuk gestures to, before dropping to sit on the floor, motioning for Hyuk to sit by him. He does, crossing his legs and leaning over to see, aiming his flashlight to illuminate the pages as Jaehwan opens the book. The pages are covered in spidery writing, with illustrations on the margins of some of the pages. It’s clearly old, and Hyuk wonders where Jaehwan got it from. Before he can ask, however, Jaehwan finds the page he seemed to have been hunting for. Hyuk angles the light so that he can attempt to make sense of the words on the page. 

 

“ 어둠 소환. Summoning the Dark. What does that mean?”

 

Jaehwan shrugs but grins. 

 

“No idea. Isn’t it great?”

 

Hyuk casts a sceptical look at his friend. 

 

“Great. Yeah, let’s just try a...spell...out of a book we know nothing about. Because that always works so well in the movies!”

 

Jaehwan scoffed. 

 

“Dude, that’s the movies. This is real life. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

Hyuk groaned at his choice of words, and Jaehwan grinned, reaching for the backpack he’d lugged with him, passing the book to Hyuk so he could rummage for the contents he’d packed. He withdrew a small pocket knife and several white taper candles, as well as a stick of white chalk. Hyuk watched apprehensively as Jaehwan snatched the flashlight, aiming the beam to guide him as he drew a rough circle around Hyuk, big enough for the both of them to fit into. Once he was done, he set the candles at intervals around the circle, roughly the same distance apart. Once he was finished, he stepped back into the circle, tossing the chalk back in his bag and handing the flashlight back to Hyuk, who used it to scan the book again. 

 

“Uh, Jaehwan, there’s nothing in here about a circle or candles.”

 

Jaehwan nodded as he pulled a lighter from his pocket, lighting the candles one at a time. When their soft glow illuminated the area with a golden light, he put the lighter away and turned back to Hyuk. 

 

“Yea, I know. But, ya’know, in the movies witches always use candles and circles when they’re summoning things. It’s supposed to keep them safe.”

 

Hyuk opened his mouth, about to employ his knowledge of just how much more went into a witches circle, but instead tossed Jaehwan’s previous words back at him. 

 

“Thought you said this was real life.”

 

He turned his eyes back to the page and skimmed to the bottom, to the end of the supposed spell. 

 

“It says here we have to give some of our blood then say-”

 

Jaehwan clapped a hand over Hyuk’s mouth. 

 

“Shhh. What if it doesn’t work if you say it before you give your blood?”

 

Hyuk rolled his eyes but nodded, sighing when Jaehwan removed his hand. 

 

“Ok, so if we have to give our blood...How are we gonna do that?”

 

Jaehwan grinned as he pulled a safety pin from his pocket, flicking it open with a fingernail and reaching for Hyuk’s hand. The younger boy jerked back reflexively, eyes darting from the sharp point which shone in the light, up to Jaehwan’s eyes. 

 

“Ok, fine, big baby. I’ll go first.”

 

Jaehwan wrinkled his nose as he pressed the point of the pin into the pad of his thumb, hissing as it broke skin and a bead of red welled up. Then he reached for Hyuk, who offered his hand slowly. Jaehwan poked him swiftly, Hyuk yelping softly and trying to draw his hand back, but Jaehwan didn’t let him go. Instead, he dropped the pin, lowering both their hands to the floor and smearing the blood onto the grey stone. 

 

“Ok, read the words.”

 

Hyuk bit his lip but did as Jaehwan requested, the short, half-dozen lines slipping off his tongue. As he finished, he looked around fearfully, but nothing happened. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and turned his gaze to Jaehwan, frowning as he realized that his friend was staring with wide eyes at something over Hyuk’s shoulder. His face was pale, and Hyuk felt the sudden sting of tears in his eyes as fear swept over him. Jaehwan looked at him then, tears welling up in his own dark eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a soft voice came from the dark behind Hyuk. 

 

“Poor little innocents. You don’t even know what you summoned, do you?”

 

The tears slipped from Hyuk’s eyes as he saw his life flash before him and he sobbed. At the same time, a wind gusted through the space, blowing out the candles, and Jaehwan screamed, a high-pitched cry that froze Hyuk’s blood. It spurred him into action and he leaped to his feet, grabbing Jaehwan’s hand and bolting for the slightly less black night outside the building, the beam of his flashlight bouncing wildly. Hyuk yanked his bike up, Jaehwan right behind him, and they peddled furiously to what they hoped was safety.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind whipped past Hyuk’s ears, making him almost deaf to Jaehwan’s cries for him to stop. Slowly, his fear ebbed away, and his legs slowed their frantic pace, and the two of them glided to a stop in the middle of the street, blocks from the parking garage. Jaehwan threw himself off his bike, collapsing onto the pavement, giggling breathlessly. Hyuk looked at him like he was crazy, dismounting his own bike and sinking down next to the older boy, wincing as his legs throbbed with pain. 

 

“What...is so… damn funny?”

 

Jaehwan shot him a look and struggled to sit up. 

 

“Oh, that was rich.”

 

Hyuk rolled his eyes. 

 

“Aw, c’mon, I bet that was some homeless guy having a little fun with a couple of stupid kids.”

 

Jaehwan sighed. 

 

“But, whoever it was probably took off with my bag. And the book. Damn.”

 

Hyuk made a noise of disbelief that his friend had even thought about his belongings. 

 

“You do realize that we could have died, right?”

 

Jaehwan scoffed. 

 

“Yea, right. Because homeless people who go around scaring kids are so into murder. C’mon, Hyukkie, we were perfectly fine.”

 

Hyuk sighed, nodding reluctantly as he forced himself to his feet, offering Jaehwan a hand up which he accepted gratefully. They picked their bikes up and mounted, using one foot to hold themselves upright. 

 

“See you tomorrow?”

 

Jaehwan nodded as he kicked, sliding his feet on to the pedals and beginning his journey home. Hyuk waved for a moment before turning and heading home as well. 

  
  


The next day, Hyuk dragged himself to school, wishing he’d never answered Jaehwan’s text the night before. His eyes drooped and he could barely drag his feet. When he saw his best friend waiting for him at the front doors of the school, however, he felt his weakness fade. 

 

To say Jaehwan looked scared would have been an understatement. He looked downright terrified, wringing his hands and looking around desperately. When he spotted Hyuk, he ran to him, gasping for breath as if he’d run a mile. 

 

“Jaehwan, what--?”

 

The older boy hushed him, glancing around fearfully before grabbing Hyuk’s arm and dragging him around the side of the building. 

 

“Jaehwan, what’s going on?”

 

Silently, the older boy reached behind one of the scrubby bushes and pulled out the bag he’d abandoned in the parking garage the night before. Hyuk glanced from it to Jaehwan, confused. 

 

“Hyuk, I didn’t go back for this.”

 

Hyuk chuckled, sure he was being played. But the trembling of Jaehwan’s lower lip made him reconsider. 

 

“Then how…?”

 

Jaehwan shrugged before sinking down to the ground, clutching the bag like a lifeline. 

 

“I don’t know. It was on my front porch when my mom left for work this morning. She brought it into my room and told me to quit leaving it on the porch.”

 

Hyuk’s mind raced. Jaehwan didn’t look as if he were joking, and he tried, unsuccessfully, to come up with a plausible explanation for the bag’s sudden, mysterious reappearance. 

 

“Maybe the homeless guy found your address on it and brought it back.”

 

Jaehwan shook his head. 

 

“There’s nothing in this bag that has either of those things on it. Plus…”

 

Jaehwan unzipped the bag and pulled out the candles, holding one up. The safety pin they’d use to prick their fingers the night before was embedded in the side. Hyuk gaped. 

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

Jaehwan shrugged, climbing to his feet with effort as the first bell sounded. 

 

“I don’t know, but whoever was with us last night in that building knows me and knows where I live. Which means he probably knows the same about you.”

 

Hyuk’s blood ran cold as he and Jaehwan headed inside. 

  
  


Wonshik hated being out in the daytime. He raised a hand gracefully to shade his eyes, glancing at the school which loomed across the street from where he stood, in the largest shadow he could find. Oh, he’d be okay if he stepped out into the sunlight, but it did tend to hurt his eyes. So he’d stay here, leaning against the cool exterior of the building affording him shade and keeping his eyes peeled for the two boys he’d scared the life out of the night before, chuckling softly. 

  
  


Hyuk was distracted. His last period of the day was foreign language, and he’d signed up for English, which he was normally fascinated by, but today he had other things on his mind. He stared sightlessly out of the large window to his left, mind turning over and over the fact that Jaehwan’s bag had mysteriously wound up back at his house. No matter how he tried to come up with an explanation, he couldn’t think of anything. So he blinked, trying to shove the question away, glancing down at the street, half-heartedly deciding to people watch. 

 

That’s when he saw him. The man, whoever he was, was dressed completely in black and stood in the shadows, which seemed to bend and waver around him, growing darker then fading to almost grey, as if they were trying to protect him. Hyuk frowned, squinting his eyes, and at that moment, the man’s head came up and his gaze shot straight to Hyuk. The boy gasped, drawing the attention of his teacher, who asked if he were ok. Hyuk stumbled to his feet, scooping his books into his arms and snagging his bag, mumbling about feeling sick. His teacher nodded, waving his permission for Hyuk to leave. He fled the room as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. 

 

He raced down the hallway, took the stairs to the lower level two at a time and only slowed as he neared the classroom where Jaehwan had his last class of the day. He was breathing hard as he came to a stop, realizing he couldn’t just walk in and ask Jaehwan to leave. So he sank down next to the door, waiting on pins and needles until the final bell rang. 

 

When the bell finally chimed, Hyuk climbed to his feet, taking a step back as the door swung open, a flood of students flowing out. Jaehwan was almost the last person out, and Hyuk grabbed him as he passed by. 

 

“Hey, Hyuk, are you ok?”

 

The nervous, unsure Jaehwan from this morning was gone, and Hyuk couldn’t help but think they’d switched roles, he being more concerned and Jaehwan now brushing it off. The addition of the uncanny man who he swore had been looking at him earlier had him on edge as well. 

 

“No. C’mon.” 

 

The older boy made a token protest but followed Hyuk out the front doors of the school, practically being dragged to the front gate and out onto the street. Hyuk glanced to where he’d seen the man standing not half an hour before, but he was gone now. Hyuk breathed a sigh of relief, feeling some of the tension bleed from his body. 

 

Then, suddenly, there was a hand gripping his upper arm tightly. Jaehwan squeaked, apparently grabbed as well, and a blur of black inserted itself between them. Glancing up, Hyuk’s mouth went dry. He’d only seen the face of whoever, or whatever, had been in the dark of the parking garage the night before for a split second, but he recognized it instantly. Dark, fathomless eyes glanced quickly at him, then away to Jaehwan before the same soft voice from last night spoke. 

 

“Keep walking. We need to have a little chat about why boys shouldn’t play with books they don’t understand.”

 

Jaehwan and Hyuk exchanged a terrified glance but didn’t even attempt to break away, simply kept on walking as they’d been ordered. 


End file.
